fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Primarch11
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Primarch11! Thanks for your edit to the Divine Tools page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 05:42, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Yo Welcome to the wiki pal. Either way, Shiyugotenshi doesn't edit here anymore; so I'm gonna let you use Chaos Arts. Hope to see ya 'round. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 08:29, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Would take to long -- there's a difference between not active and on hiatus, just to add. Just ask on the page and wait to see what happens. Cloud magic belongs to RazeLuxe, and he's definitely active. You need to ask him.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:01, June 29, 2013 (UTC) sorry I haven't answered your request until now, yes you may use my FSM but please send me a message on my talk page once you have the character up, that way I can make sure you haven't accidentally misunderstood something about the magic somewhere along the line if you have any questions or requests, I'll get back to you in a much more timely manner if you send a message to me on my talk page (for some reason my laptop hasn't been working properly when it comes to Wikis) Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:37, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Nobody owns it, so you can use it. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 21:47, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Sure, go ahead and choose one you want. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 22:09, June 29, 2013 (UTC) On any page, look at the top right. There's a "contribute" button. Click it. When you do, scroll down to "add a page". Click that. Name your page, go to the "blank page" setting, and click "add a page". Then add a property template. That's (go to source mode to get it). You have to add a character infobox as well; use Template:Ten Tails Character (put the same symbols around the property template around that). There, you can begin. Lastly, it should go: A brief description < >>Appearance<< >>Personality and Traits<< >>History<< >>Synopsis<< >>Equipment<< >>Magic and Abilities<< >>>Physical Abilities<<< >>>>Ways of Combat<<<< -Put Swordsmanship, hand-to-hand, whatever here. >>>>Physical Prowess<<<< -Put strength, speed, durability, whatever here. >>>>Assorted Abilities<<<< -Intelligence and stuff goes here. >>>Magical Abilities<<< >>>>Misc Magic<<<< -His magic goes here. You can have as many sections as you want to cover all his magic. The arrows equal one "=" in source mode, each. These form sections. I hope this helps. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 00:07, June 30, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to have to say no. How about post the character first and work on them? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 05:18, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Works for me. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 05:23, June 30, 2013 (UTC) sorry guess I forgot to clarify, it was my Familiar Spirit Magic and again: but please send me a message on my talk page once you have the character up, that way I can make sure you haven't accidentally misunderstood something about the magic somewhere along the line if you have any questions or requests let me know on my talk page Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:24, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Magic Gonna have to say no as they are unique to my main character. Master Dartz (Talk) 02:37, June 30, 2013 (UTC) I don't know about Beam Magic, but go ahead and use Laser Magic.~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 06:31, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ten Wizard Saints leave a message on the comment page with the link to your character and one of the admins will reply to it. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 05:36, July 2, 2013 (UTC) You need my permission in order to create a Lost Magic. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 11:28, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 11:47, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I'll approve it, but why light as well? It's more focused around the earth, so how about removing light? Just a suggestion; so it won't seem like it's earth + some random element tacked on. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 12:06, July 2, 2013 (UTC) That's fine with me. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 12:17, July 2, 2013 (UTC) You're the one to do it. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 12:29, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 06:50, July 5, 2013 (UTC) sure [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 21:03, July 5, 2013 (UTC) yeah, now its reserved just for you [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 21:09, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Yes. But I'm going to tell you this once and once only. You are only allowed to have FOUR Slayer Magics. Dragon, God, Phoenix, Demon, they all count as one. So you should be careful for what you choose. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 22:29, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Incorrect. For example, you can have four slayers with different styles; each with one magic each. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 22:34, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Yes. And yes, you need to get permission. How about you try a different magic other than Slayers for now? You can do more with other magic. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 22:45, July 5, 2013 (UTC) kk The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 22:48, July 5, 2013 (UTC) (in other words yes you can use it, I'm running low on time here) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 22:49, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Primarch, ease up on both the questions and the Slayers. You haven't been here all too long, only a week or so, you don't really need a Slayer. There are plenty of other magics you can use, Slayers are overrated and not worth the time and effort it takes into coming up with thier simple movesets. Consider the use of other magic, and also, try to do someone on your own first, before sending in so many questions. I believe it's called "troubleshooting". While admins are here to help, try something yourself first. It's like throwing a line in the water, try and see what bites. If you make an article and an admin gets on you for it, you'll learn that articles like that shouldn't exist, as opposed to hounding an admin with questions day in and day out over what you should or shouldn't do.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 22:51, July 5, 2013 (UTC) We're a bit more tolerant here; Per and I are anyway. I for one believe in giving users a few chances even they do something stupid, hence why I suggested to you to actually take a risk. Pretty sure this reference will be lost on you, but Take Chances, Make Mistakes, Get Messy! --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 22:55, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Then take Ms. Frizzle's advice and get out there! If you make a mistake, we'll be nice I promise.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 22:58, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Zweck Zweck cannot be made a Wizard Saint, didn't even have to read the whole page to figure it out. He's the leader of an independent guild, and one seen more as a dark guild. You forget that the Wizard Saints are chosen by the Chairman of the Magicl Council, independent guilds are not even under the council's jurisdiction. Also, anyone that thinks nothing of good and evil as concept isn't fit to be a Wizard Saint. "You may call me evil if you want, such a word means nothing to me." - Zweck That's a bit pushing it. BUT that last part is not the reason he's being rejected, but the previous things I said. Also, the fact that he is at odds with the Magic Council's higher ups makes it worse. I'll be frank, it makes no sense for you to have put this guy for consideration for the Wizard Saints. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:29, July 5, 2013 (UTC) If you want to make a WS character, I suggest you make a character that is from a legal guild, or the magic council's forces (Rune Knights), or maybe am independent mage under the laws of the council. By independent mage I just mean like, say, a free lancing mage that takes his/her requests directly from the clients. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:50, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Take your time, bro. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:57, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Noted, I will get to it later. Notfiy another admin, btw. You need the approval of two admins. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:40, July 6, 2013 (UTC) He's good, no doubt about that. But, he isn't complete. The lack of completeness makes him unable to contend for the position yet. Though, I must add. Most Wizard Saints wouldn't be rather lazy, they'd actually be quite motivated to do things. Yes, there are people who are laid-back, but outright avoiding things until they have to isn't necessarily a good trait. Also, if he doesn't want to get involved in politics, why is he applying for a Ten Wizard Saints' position, or why is he accepting the position in the first place? The position does require some political power after all. That's just my opinion.~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 00:04, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I will read him over tomorrow. I don't forget these things, do not worry, Primarch. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:19, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Kojote So, let's talk about your guy. First off, the name? It is not hard to pick a good name, his isn't one -- way too much a play off from the character that inspired his conception. But that's not of importance in this. I'm going to say this now, please stop pushing for character after character to be a Wizard Saint. You have 192 edits, you should be getting the hang of things and developing your guys. Now, his connection to Star Cross already hurts him. His reason for leaving seems weak given he never actually rejected the ways of Star Cross. He doesn't seem known for any feats or sort of heroics, he's just sought after by guilds for his skills. He is definitely strong enough though, but I was hoping you wouldn't use Starrk's wolf pack.....oh well. Gonna have to say no to Kojote as a Wizard Saint, sorry. Note on his history section, don't put stuff like he taught Erza how to use weapons. Remove that please. Though, it's good that he has an actual history section that's worthwhile. You'd be surprised how many people forget about that as they make characters. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:19, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey man wanted to say thanks again for the pointers you've given me so far. --True-Clown-Prince (talk) 21:46, July 12, 2013 (UTC) well do you have any more advice? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 22:15, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks man I have lots of brainsorming to do. I'll let you know when I get some more info up there on the page.True-Clown-Prince (talk) 22:29, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry Don't worry i will over time....though i'll wanna doa Sentinal RP at somepoint to work out the details with the other members. Don't worry Don't worry i will over time....though i'll wanna doa Sentinal RP at somepoint to work out the details with the other members. Yaminogaijin (talk) 20:04, July 14, 2013 (UTC) K Sure thing man, if you can't it's all good [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 00:24, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Just name it whatever you want be it male or female lol .True-Clown-Prince (talk) 06:09, July 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm afraid i'm not sure what you mean, but lets discuss it tomorow when i get home. on another note, could my character Lanic Stronet be a half active Sentinel? wuth the code name Phaoroh (not sure if i spelled phaoroh right)[[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 13:59, July 23, 2013 (UTC) okay, i can talk now, so explain what you meant about the statue of yesterday? do you want to replace the current pic with a new one or something? and also, did u look at Lanic? [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 21:04, July 24, 2013 (UTC) RP The RP is ready and waiting for ur addition. http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Demon_and_Phoenix_Meet:_Storms_of_War_Looming Yaminogaijin (talk) 21:45, July 26, 2013 (UTC) It's ur turn to add ur part thats how RPs work it's a tunr based stroy telling. Yaminogaijin (talk) 22:20, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ok then [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 14:32, July 27, 2013 (UTC) oh, and about ur idea for the yesterday statue, its interesting, but i'll have to give it some thought first [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 15:12, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 05:29, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks man these look really good. You do kno however you only have to do ne right? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 11:15, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Dude ur go on the RP Yaminogaijin (talk) 02:03, August 6, 2013 (UTC) No. Since I made Chaos God Slayer Magic before we revised the rules, I realized how it doesn't make sense. So no, it wouldn't make sense. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 10:41, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ok, thanks, and ive decided on the statue of yesterday thing. for now, no, i feel that if that one gets to change form, the others would need alternate forms to to be fair, but i could change my mind at some point, [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 01:23, August 16, 2013 (UTC) I've told you before. Tell me the idea straight away then I'll mull it over- saves some trouble. Anyway what was the idea? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 21:57, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Pri it ur go on our RP dude! Yaminogaijin (talk) 20:26, August 22, 2013 (UTC) The appearance and history section should not be empty. The history section is a vital one, at that. 01:38:34 Mon 01:38, March 31, 2014 (UTC) You wrote enough. Do you want to ask for it to be reviewed now? Also, you need ask another admin to review your guy. You need the approval of two admins to make a Wizard Saint. Sorry for the late response. 15:29:26 Tue Phantom's Section Long time no see pri, been forever since you been on dude, for the pictures, I found them on Zerochan, but it is only available when you create an account. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 17:58, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Some pictures can only be seen if you have an account, guess it's cuz of the labeling or something, there are cool pics though. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 19:32, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey? May I be able to join the Star Cross guild with my new character that I created. If so please let me know. Johnny asshu (talk) 02:36, June 17, 2014 (UTC)Johnny asshu Jonathan Glory.Johnny asshu (talk) 05:27, June 17, 2014 (UTC)Johnny asshu Were you able to add Jonathan Glory as a member to Star Cross yet? Johnny asshu (talk) 03:29, June 20, 2014 (UTC)Johnny asshu Hai dur, can I use the Wood God Slayer magic ideas on your thingy? And that? Like... Make one and that, I gots permission from Perchan, but I want yours too lol. [[User:Lucy D Chef|'Lucy-Duck']] Quack 16:37, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Hai, can you come onto chat, so we can discuss it? [[User:Lucy D Chef|'Lucy-Duck']] Quack 18:10, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey, am I allowed to use the spells that are already there? on the page itself? please get back to meeee [[User:Lucy D Chef|'Lucy-Duck']] Quack 23:10, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good to me. However, one question: what do you mean by help lead the surviving demons? 20:09:24 Fri Does this take place after the current events of the storyline or something? Now it just sounds weird. If you're gonna have someone break off from a dark guild like this, it makes sense for them to sever ties. Why would they lead all of Zeref's surviving demons? If you wanna give them a faction of demons that followed them out in some split that happened before this arc whether during the timeskip or before it, that's fine. 02:15:27 Sat Honestly, I'd say yeah. But whaddya mean by surviving demons? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:28, August 30, 2014 (UTC) As long as their influence and power is only amongst demons given demons have basically not presence in modern human society, then that's fine. Go ahead. 00:08:30 Sun Sure, go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:53, August 31, 2014 (UTC) You were asking me how to announce it, well, the best thing to do is to make a blog post about it. 18:53:14 Sun Ello Ello Hey man I saw your Elven Demon Lord page and I love to bits so I was wondering if I could reserve Impacto? The Oncoming Storm (talk) 01:25, September 1, 2014 (UTC) this is the name for my demon lord (Cervello). its me Malek. [[User:Malek Kriya|'MrCharge']] ([[User talk:Malek Kriya|'Ice Dragon']]) 20:41, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Reply I believe Rival might be a bit better term, Broomark is the kind of guy who is a hermit and rather keeps to himself, but if he met someone who was strong as he was, he'd show respect and consider them a rival. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 20:31, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Rignt now I need to finish him in all honesty, he's my newest inspiration to date and I rather have him completely finished before trying to do an RP. For now, let's keep the RP on hold until I finish him, sound good? [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 20:33, September 17, 2014 (UTC) RedKnuckles I think it would be fun to be apart of your Etherious society but none of the curses would match my ideas for Kerbec. Sure why not, if I had to follow any of them though it would probably be either Absalom or Grimoire. Are we going to make a storyline or just put him in?RedKnuckles (talk) 10:55, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Are you planning on doing a storyline with the Thirteen Demon Lords?RedKnuckles (talk) 11:16, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Ok well im just going to add him in for now. We can do the story line at a later date. I ws thinking of making him a general of some sort under Absalom's command, not a second in command but a subordinate.RedKnuckles (talk) 14:48, October 10, 2014 (UTC) I decided to make him a general of what I called Absalom's First Division. We can discus the name if you want.RedKnuckles (talk) 17:27, October 10, 2014 (UTC) I'm curious about the power rankings between personal subordinates and the 20 divisions?RedKnuckles (talk) 18:59, October 10, 2014 (UTC) What exactly is the curse, Dust?RedKnuckles (talk) 04:00, October 11, 2014 (UTC) I have an idea for an etherious that i would like to make as the general of the second division and I also have an idea of an appearance for Baculo and his curse. Yea it was my bad i forgot to sign itRedKnuckles (talk) 15:32, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Well I wanted your permission to make a commander for the second division while also to represent Baculo you can use Torune from the naruto shippuden series for his appearance and curse. RedKnuckles (talk) 16:03, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Bow Before me! Basically I would like to create a Demon subordinate for Grimoire under the name Valaine who being using a curse under the name Distortion.So am I able to do so?The Oncoming Storm (talk) 19:08, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Yep that was totally forgot about the signiture and yes,I guess you do have a point about the violence ill get to work on it now.The Oncoming Storm (talk) 19:08, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Seven Sins I don't really mind if you want to make one, but I only have one condidtion. if you do make a Seven Sin character I would like preferably for you do a slight RP with me, only for any fighting with said character, or if you would let me write and your said character myself for my intents and purposes. I would actually prefer to do the RP aspectt for my story as it give me a chance to foucus on my other character in the fight. This also save me some time for trying to make a new character, seeing as me trying to make 7-8 characters for the deadly sins. Thanks and i'm flattered. I would enjoy working with you. KILLER5591 19:32, October 24, 2014 (UTC) I'm fine with everything but on the magic could you keep it to a more demon/demonic in nature or a magic type that would have a high degree of evil/demonic or destructive applications. This character is meant to be a demonic entity. If you could do that, I really couldn't care what you do. As for the history, I more than likely wont do much with it. If you could just do that, I'm completely fine with whatever you do. Thanks. KILLER5591 19:56, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I was just wondering if you still wanted to make Wrath for my Seven Sins page. If so, I would like ot restate my above comment. I don't care what you do for his powers, all I was trying to say was to remember that the character is supposed to be an artificial demon. I don't care what you do appearance, personality, equipment, or powers wise. I would like you to keep in mind the characters species is all. If you still want to make the character go ahead. Thanks, and any questions of yours, I will try to get back to you as soon as possible. KILLER5591 18:44, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Well if you change your mind at some point in the future, the position will still be open. I'm currently trying to get all of my players set up before I even start my story, so if you do change your mind, just let me know. KILLER5591 19:27, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Those would work. I had thought of something, but it's your choice to use it, but given the fact that the character is the embodiment of Wrath, I thought about a magic that inflicts immense pain, like a pain magnifier magic, upon inflicting a wound. Like a small cut would feel like it's a 3 or 4 inch deep gash. That was something I had thought of, but given that it's your call, I just thought that it would fit with his sin, and it's your choise to use that idea or not. I just thought it was a good fit. KILLER5591 19:43, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Can I be a Demon Lord please??? Can I be a Demon Lord? Also, what are Arsenale and Blut Mantel (like, what do they do), they sound cool ^.^ Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 00:00, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Got it, I'll read him over. I assume you asked another admin besides me, we prefer to have two admins approve it. 13:17:02 Fri Thought i'd act now while i have the chance. Could I have the Arsenale Demon Lord? Minticus Maximus (talk) 20:06, October 31, 2014 (UTC) I don't handle magic, talk to Per. Anyway, you need to write more for Cornelius before I can give the green light, mainly his history section (he needs a backstory) and add a good bit more content to his abilities sections, preferably with focus on his Rune Magic, physical abilities are the least important and can be passed over for now imo. As far as personality dynamic goes, he fits the bill and ticks most of the needed boxes for approval. Just beef up the page a bit more and then I'll give you my approval. You don't have to finish it, just add more....meat to it. Also, you had like two or three small grammar slip ups in his personality section. And you need to add the needed kanji for his name in the intro paragraph for the sake of design -- if you need help with character name translations, Per or Ash are fantastic people to go to for such things. You're on the right track, just needs to, as I've said a few times, be beefed up a bit and cleaned up. 19:48:33 Sat Hey Primarch, I have started on my demon and have the first part ready. http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Barrett Tell me if you want anything changed. Minticus Maximus (talk) 14:25, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Gotcha, I'll give you the verdict tomorrow. 04:47:57 Tue Hey Primarch, since Ash is busy with schoolwork, do you want me to look over Cornelius for you? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:07, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey there Primarch. I've been working on Barrett's relationships section of his page and was wondering, what is Absalom's opinion on Barrett? I don't need much, just what he thinks about Barrett's personality and pasafistic nature. Minticus Maximus (talk) 17:42, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Oh and Klinge as well. Minticus Maximus (talk) 17:46, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Alright, Primarch, I apologize for taking so long. My internet connection hasn't been too crash-hot—and it's been storming here, so bleh. Anyway, onto Cornbro. Your opening paragraph, appearance, personality, and history are swell, but the main problem is in the abilities. You need to expand on them greatly—everything except his spells should be at least paragraph in length. What's the point of him being a Wizard Saint if his abilities aren't described to be top-notch? Also, don't forget kanji and all that. If you need help with describing in detail, I can just give you a guide or I can assist you with it, all you need to do is ask, y'know? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:18, November 6, 2014 (UTC) You need to finish the entire character, Primarch. Anyway, here's that advice :P This was originally going to be a lot longer, but then I realized, that I can sum it up easily. Use a structure; like how I lay out each of my descriptions. However, it's all your decision, so you can think of one that fits you, not me. Of course you can still use my own structure too. So, for descriptions proper, I'd say you look around a fair bit. What do you like? Will it inspire you? What do you think will be the upper limit of the character's power? Consult a thesaurus, to use better words for your descriptions too; that really helps. In terms of descriptions proper, a single sentence does NOT cut it. It's an insult to your character. If you can't be bothered to write out a detailed response, don't bother writing it out at all; you'll be wasting your time. A detailed description is the ultimate way of making your character look like a total badass. Provide details! How does your character strike, with immense force that is capable of pulverizing steel, or do they strike with graceful, bird-like movements which attack so swiftly that it is near impossible for opponents to detect their speed. Speed or strength? Details on what your character sees, hears, feels, their plans in battle, get inside your character's mind to write up these descriptions. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 16:04, November 6, 2014 (UTC) If you want, I can help you write up some of Cornelius' description for his combat section. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 16:15, November 7, 2014 (UTC) You need to finish the entire character ''and give reasonably sized descriptions for everything. You've passed on personality and history, the problem is for his abilities, they're unfinished/too short. The magics I can let go since you've got a lot of them anyway, however. 'The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 17:05, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, he's good imo. Still want help? I'm writing up your descriptions still. '''The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:41, November 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm actually reading his history section now lol. I see you beefed up his abilities, that's good. But, you need a proper translation for his name. Pretty sure I told you to go to Per or Ash for help on that, though I may be thinking of someone else. 02:48:14 Wed Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Cornelius is one of the best swordsmen in the Rune Knights. He battles in a decidedly offensive style—eschewing any type of defensive technique, in favour of speed, and strength; focusing on powerful strikes that "start in a split second" and "end in a split second", meaning that energy isn't miss-used outside the attack. He fights with no-holds-barred, attacking relentlessly without any remorse for his opponent, swinging his sword with wild abandon as to slice into their weak bodies. Cornelius' fighting style focuses on strong, concise strikes that yield heavy damage, while sacrificing speed for more defensive tactics; attacking viciously with large, slow, sweeping movements, creating an unstoppable force which rends the earth with every strike, and devastates the user's opponents, relying on the vast array of options available in order to keep the opponents guessing. Cornelius has great range on his attacks, which can give some characters great difficulty when trying to get in on him; as his swings have the potential to split the very earth with each swing, bringing mass devastation to every direction that the weapon lands. Cornelius specializes in mid-range and melee attacks, preferring speed to power and endurance; and each of his attacks is a fatal blow that needs to be blocked or dodged. His skills are well known as well as his mastery of various arts of swordplay. He is also very adaptable, capable of switching between different types of sword no matter their length, size or shape. Cornelius has also shown to be ambidexterity, capable of holding swords with both his right and left hand and also alter how he handles his weapons to fool his enemies. Here you go, sorry for the wait. Remember, I said I was working on descriptions for his abilities, I said it just before lol. Anyway, do you want more? Also, do you want me to do your translations? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:52, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Cornelius Vivamus (コルネリウス・ビバマス, Koruneriusu Bibamasu) Cornelius the Druid (聖男のコルネリウス, Seiotoko no Koruneriusu) Here you go. Would you like me to give you better translations or just fix the ones that sound off? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 17:27, November 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm gonna give my approval for Cornelius to be a Wizard Saint, but you need to fix the name translations before I tell Per my decision -- use her translations, not sure what you're waiting for. Presentation is important, especially when it comes to the page's intro. 00:54:31 Thu Counter Strike (逆撃, Gyakugeki) Rune: Fuse (経典・ 合同, Kyōten: Gōdō) Rune: Quad-Resonance (経典・四拍子共鳴, Kyōten: Shibyōshi Kyōmei) Stone Gladius (石大剣, Ishidaiken) Cascada (重ね (カスケーダ), Kasukēda lit. Waterfall) Flash Strike (閃撃, Sengeki) Here you go. Those are the only ones you needed to fix up. And yes, he can be a Wizard Saint, congratulations :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 16:09, November 13, 2014 (UTC) What would Absalom and Klinge think of Akki? Wendy41989651 Hey man, sorry but I haven't really been active for a while. I just need to get back into the "swing of things". Is there something wrong? [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 01:09, November 14, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb And added! Sorry for the wait, but Cornelius is now an official member of the Wizard Saints :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 19:25, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Is it okay if i make a demon for the 6th division? Wendy (talk) 13:06, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Just name it "Iron Devil Slayer Magic (Primarch)". The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:18, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Yeah. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:29, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Also, you can't learn it from a demon- you need to learn it from a book. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:41, December 4, 2014 (UTC) If it's done the same way Gray got his, sure. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:43, December 4, 2014 (UTC) By all means go ahead girl an enemey would be a very nice sounds like a great idea! The Oncoming Storm (talk) 09:39, December 4, 2014 (UTC) The character look fantastic can't wait to see more mate! The Oncoming Storm (talk) 22:03, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey, just asking about your Clash of Demons page. You said you wanted permission to use the characters, right? So you can use Barrett in the story. Is there anything else you need? I saw Clash of Demons and that you wanted to get the permission. Sure! And was planning to make another subordinate but i'm working on the curse so it might happen. Wendy (talk) 14:45, December 5, 2014 (UTC) I hope you don't mind but i added the relationship between Karin , my subordinate with Absalom . It's not much, just that they don't like each other. More detail will be in Karin's history but i haven't added that yet. Wendy (talk) 16:08, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey Primarch, just wanted to ask, do you know how the remaining Demon Lords are comming along? Minticus Maximus (talk) 15:25, December 9, 2014 (UTC) F And A : Gem Magic Hey Primarch, may I use your Gem Magic for my character? Forever And Always (talk) 03:01, December 30, 2014 (UTC) I'm a few chapters behind at the moment, so ask Perchan. 14:25:43 Thu Alright, I just caught up. As for your question, the answer is no. We still don't know much about this revelation, so that's my verdict. BUT, see what Perchan says, anyway. 15:55:21 Thu It'd be best to wait until we learn more about this whole situation, so no for the time being, sorry. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:49, January 22, 2015 (UTC) I'm currently thinking about some of the details for my Occultus general (his name is Rizevim btw), but I'll get him on this wiki as fast as I can :)Cerulean(The Hero has descended!) 01:43, May 13, 2015 (UTC) I made it --->Rizevim. That took shorter than what I've originally expected, but there is still a butch of empty spaces. If there is anything wrong so far, you're free to edit or you should just tell me and I will fix them. :)Cerulean(The Hero has descended!) 02:32, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Got it. I'll probably do that tommorrow since I'm a bit busy right now.Cerulean(The Hero has descended!) 02:47, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Clash of Demons Hey Primarch, i'm not going to be on this wiki anymore and i saw that you're still continuing Clash of Demons so i'm handing over Akki, Kayla and Karin to The Dragon Star . Wendy (talk) 09:11, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Not sure Is the Clash of Demons Rp gonna start now? The Oncoming Storm (talk) 18:20, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Revival Just got your message and sure somewhere down the line I will definitely have her reach out. More so once Cube II is fully restored and the necessary repairs to Operation: Resurrection are complete. As of now after the brazen raid and takeover on Black Vox and severing all communications line to the magic council of Neo Arcadia and Fiore, they will will go dark and off the grid for a while and finish repairs. --SixpathsofSamoa (talk) 00:06, May 16, 2015 (UTC)SixpathsofSamoa Yup, i'll be editing Wendy's clash of demons characters. The Dragon Star (talk) 15:22, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Hi Primarch. It's Maximus here, the guy who should ''be trying to finish off creating his demon lord at a reasonable date (life currently has me in an arm lock while responsibilites punch my teeth out...) I saw you were putting up more Demons for people to create. Just wanted to ask, do have any sort of deadline that you would like Barrett finished off by? I'll get round to him in my own time sure but I wanted to know if you were waiting on the Demon Lords finalisation before making anything. Wouldn't like to be a hold up. Minticus Maximus (talk) 17:15, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Hey man, listen. If you want that spot open, then open it up. I really don't have any plans on making it. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 03:31, May 18, 2015 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Demon Lord Character- LegendaryBlueScarf Hey~ I'm Green, a stand-in for Lbs. It'd be best if you just open up the spot for someone else as he's been inactive/busy. Terribly sorry for the hassel and any trouble it may have caused you. Greenvivillon (talk) 04:58, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Demon Lords and Generals Yeah, I'd like one of the thirteen Demon Lords, although you'd need to assign me one because both of the available curses sound really cool. Also the page for the 10th general of Occultus, Merkur, is up. If you need me to change anything let me know. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 20:27, May 21, 2015 (UTC)Black Dwarf Star Ok I'll take Vacou, and also I found out that you were or did a storyline involving the generals. If that's still going on I'd like to be a part of it. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 20:43, May 21, 2015 (UTC) I'd like to put in both my general and my demon lord when he's finished, but if I can only put in one, I'd prefer the demon lord. Thank you. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 21:09, May 21, 2015 (UTC) I finished my member of the Thirteen Demon Lords, Morior. If you need me to change anything about him, let me know. Also let me know when it's my turn on that Clash of the Demons RP. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 16:40, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Sure. Since Black Dward Star already took Vacou, I guess I will take Law. Do you know what Law does? I not, I guess I will try to come up what Law does.'Cerulean(The Hero has descended!) 22:08, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, sorry about not creating a Demon Lord character, everythings completely on hold for me, so you should probably just give the slot to someone else. Sorry again. Typhoon Hey so can I make a charcater that can fill in that Mantra spot on your 13 demons list?Alex Wolftail (talk) 20:15, June 7, 2015 (UTC)Wolfy Territory Honestly I'm just making up the language as I go along. Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 13:58, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Clash of Demons RP I know you said it was still going on, but no one's added to the Clash of Demons RP page in a year. I can wait as long as I need to, to add my part in, but all I'd like to know is what's keeping it from happening right now. What's motivating me to ask this isn't impatience, it's curiosity, because like I said I can wait as long as I need to. Sorry if I do seem impatient, or if I bothered you in any way. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 04:56, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for understanding. But also, can you add my characters to the list of characters,mans I'm still expecting to be messaged when it's my turn so I don't add anything prematurely. Thank you again. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 11:20, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Oh shit! I just realized I claimed that! Sorry I totally forgot, mate. But honestly I've lost all inspiration so you can give it to someone else [[User:Yuurei Dark|'''Yuu]] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Meet the Lord of Epicness']]) 12:39, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Electro Demon Hey, I'm Addict and I was just wondering if I could create the last open spot of your thirteen demon lords with the electro curse? Thanks for your time FbAddict (talk) 15:54, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Yes actually, um what kind of limitation are their to the curse; I'd imagine it's like other curses and is kinda just like a more powerful, evil lightning magic. FbAddict (talk) 16:21, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Yeah actually that does help haha, so could the demon turn into electricity and things like that or is it strictly like a manipulation sort of thing - also would I be able to somehow weave this demon lord (+plus any underlings that I may be allowed to create) into a future arc of my own storyline: Fairy Tail: Adventures in Egalia? FbAddict (talk) 21:13, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Okay that's totally fine with me, would he be able to absorb electrical energy or simply produce it; I was a bit sketchy with this ability as it is kinda manipulating existing lightning to a small degree ? And thanks for letting him be a part of my story; I could maybe also use your help with the actual plot line of that arc as my story is set in an alternate continet east of Ishgar created by another user. FbAddict (talk) 23:14, July 15, 2015 (UTC) One quick question, does the Thirteen Demon Lords' headquarters have something like Hell's Core? SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 13:54, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Yo Hey man If you haven't noticed I haven't been on this site for quiet sometime....yea I practically vanished but I was just curious to know if there were still going to be generals for the demon legion in the Thirteen Demon Lords?RedKnuckles (talk) 04:32, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Just a question, can the demon lords use more than one curse? Also, i've read some of the other messages left on your talk page so I know that you will update Clash of Demons soon. And since Akki and Barrett will interact with Absalom first, I just want to be informed on when it will be my turn. The Dragon Star (talk) 14:12, July 26, 2015 (UTC) The Unholy Allience Knightwalker591 (talk) 03:52, July 28, 2015 (UTC) I'd say they be friendly to a degree i mean to be honest i think they both are evil people looking for power. I think they work together and get along but likely keep it a professinal allience and deal between each other. Later on i'll work on Nightmare Wing's HQ for us to meet up at. What we spoke of before Now that I got Tartarus more established we can talk more about that neutral agreement or treaty we mentioned earlier, Im not sure if you want to bring up the guilds previous actions such as attacking another magic council and taking over Black Vox but we can since their actions would be brought to world and the rumors of their rise would slowly spread. --SixpathsofSamoa (talk) 22:36, July 28, 2015 (UTC)SixpathsofSamoa Sure since the reconstruction of Cube II using the stolen tech from Black Vox it did cause some uproar because the sheer boldness of the event(those who survived).The incident was kept concealed to avoid public unrest in is failure to guard the prison. The Which was led by two branded terrorist by the magic council of Neo Arcadia (we can get into that later). So I think and arranged meeting of why Tartaros resurfaced, their reason for gathering certain members) as well as their goal could start some ambassador talks among the two to. --SixpathsofSamoa (talk) 01:01, July 29, 2015 (UTC)SixpathsofSamoa That's coo it will actually be fun as both sides try to remain diplomatic and simply find a way for both sides to get their way but understand current predicaments.--SixpathsofSamoa (talk) 02:52, July 29, 2015 (UTC)SixpathsofSamoa What would Klinge think of Akki? The Dragon Star (talk) 14:26, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Ok, thank you. I'll get working on Leia asap. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 00:38, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Alliance 1 Knightwalker591 (talk) 02:40, September 21, 2015 (UTC) If you wish to make a allience with my Nightmare Wing... i think they would work nicely but we should rp it... at some point... Alliance 1 Knightwalker591 (talk) 03:21, September 21, 2015 (UTC) We can do the RP page thing where we talk back and forth having them having a meeting? Or perhaps we can do it by chatroom? Knightwalker591 (talk) 03:26, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Fine lets do it by edit RP page to make it a standerd meeting between them. Knightwalker591 (talk) 03:34, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Your turn on The Meeting of Devils i'd prefer you start first and then i'll do my turn after you. Knightwalker591 (talk) 03:48, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Your turn... Knightwalker591 (talk) 02:32, September 22, 2015 (UTC) You're move. Knightwalker591 (talk) 04:02, September 22, 2015 (UTC) You're move Knightwalker591 (talk) 02:42, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Your turn! Knightwalker591 (talk) 03:26, September 23, 2015 (UTC) ur move Knightwalker591 (talk) 03:27, September 23, 2015 (UTC) I can offer Tao Kung to take over a spot since he is the most violent member of my L.O.A. and will serve you well. Knightwalker591 (talk) 03:31, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Simple, Tao Kung could be offered to finalized the deal to have a member of each of our groups be traded... to join each other as a show of unity... through Tao would still serve Katsuyashi he will also work double shift to serve your guy provided you have some very intence battles. Also another curse isn't bad as long as you can write it in. Knightwalker591 (talk) 03:39, September 23, 2015 (UTC) ur move dude.